One of The Strongest
by Corey16
Summary: Jacinto Tenjo Tara is one of the strongest in all realites and universes watch or read as he the dominant world. Oc x harem,Issei x harem
1. Character Profile

**Character Profile**

 **Name: Jacinth Tenjo Tara**

 **Power Level: Multi Outverse Level+**

 **Age:29**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Eye color:Dark brown**

 **Hair:Spikey Hair**

 **Hair color:Black**

 **Race:African American**

 **Species:Saiyan,Angel,Devil,Soul Reaper,Shingami,God,Human,Hollow,Quincy,Mutant,Immortal Hybrid**

 **Appearance:Has 8 packs abs,a well toned and muscular body,dark skin** **,wear different clothes from time to time**

 **Personality:Determined,courageous,Inquisitive,Battle Maniac** **,Very Incredible Smart,Logical,Sensible,Level-Headed,Realistic,Down-to-Earth,Proud,Heroic,Selfless,A little overconfident,cocky,Brutally Honest,Serious,Stern,Strict,Harsh,Gruff,Blunt,Perceptive,Insightful,Observant,shows tough love,Hot headed**

 **Skills**

 **Master Hand to Hand combat**

 **Master Swordsman**

 **Powers**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Water Manipulation**

 **Matter Manipulation**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Nature Manipulation**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Supernatural Senses**

 **Lightning Manipulation**

 **Haki**

 **Chakra**

 **Bankai**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-999 Centillion**

 **Super Saiyan 1-6**

 **Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan God 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan Blue 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan Rose 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan Purple 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan White 1-6**

 **Golden Form**

 **Half Hollow mask**

 **Full hollow mask**

 **Zanpukato spirit**

 **Final Getsuga Tenshou**

 **True Final Form**

 **Sage Mode**

 **Rinnegan**

 **Stamina:Nigh-Infinite**

 **Weakness: His hot headed and overconfident nature can get in the way**

 **Speed: Absolute**

 **Durability: Multi Outverse Level**

 **Range: Multi Outverse Level**

 **Striking strength: Multi Outverse Level+**

 **Lifting strength: Multi Outverse Level**

 **Intelligence: Absolute Intelligence,absolute wisdom,and absolute wits**

 **Done!**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back with chapter 2**

 **This takes place during the fight with Raiser Peerage**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

The rating game

We see a 19 year old with a well tone and muscular body and dark skin and 8 packs abs and dressed in a black cloak,a dark blue shirt underneath it,black jeans,and blue nike shoes

"Damn how I end up in here?"Jacinto questioned himself

"I swear if I run into with Raiser here I'm going to kick his ass."Jacinto thought

Well speak of the devil he saw Issei fighting Raiser Phenex

"Why I cursed myself sometimes?"Jacinto thought as he mentally facepalm

As he saw Issei badly hurt heck he can barely stand and near death

"Raiser I'll-"Rias interpret by Jacinto who telported in front of her

"Listen here I know y'all are devils now leave."Jacinto said as he got into his fighting stance

"Hmm how a human got here?No matter Yubelluna erase him."Raiser said

"Yes Lord Raiser."Yubelluna said"I'm sorry I had to do this to you cutie."

Jacinto grew tick marks at this but he let it slide

As a purple magic circle appear underneath it him and it exploded

"Hmph should stay at the human world."Raiser said but he was wrong as Jacinto appear behind Yubelluna and gave her a chop on the neck knocking her unconscious

"Raiser Queen Retired."Grayfia said through the speakers

"Tch you may take out my queen but you can't handle a phenex."Raiser said as a fireball came into his hand

"How about a bet?If I win you won't marry Rias and you will treat your Peerage with respect and if you win you can marry Rias and treat your peerage however you want deal?"Jacinto betted

"Deal."Raiser said as threw the fireball the Nigh-Omnipotent being but Jacinto dodge it and charged at Raiser and punch him in the face causing him to fly back and crashed into the building and Jacinto use his super speed and grabbed Raiser by his shirt and headbutted him causing blood to drop from Raiser forhead and throw him into the ground

"I will not lose to a human boy."Raiser said getting up and throw at a fire fist in the boy face causing a explosion and smoke from the boy face

"Not that confident are you?"Raiser taunted once the smoke gone something terrifying Raiser saw he see Jacinto standing in the same spot and didn't flinch a bit

Jacinto grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder blade and holding his arm and knee his arm broken his arm

Causing Raiser to scream in pain

"I'm sorry had I to this to you...better glad I showing you mercy."Jacinto said as he decided to end this he pick Raiser up and slam him onto the ground face first knocking him unconscious

"Raiser retired rating game over."Grayfia said

As Jacinto lay on the ground and decided to go to sleep and he was knocked out

* * *

1 hour and 15 minutes later

Jacinto woke up in the Gremory Manor

"That wasn't a very challenging fight."Jacinto said to himself as he got up and about to leave him but when got downstairs he see Venelena,Zeoticus,Sirzechs,and Grayfia

"Umm...What do you want?"Jacinto asked

"Well we want to know why you intervene."Venelena said while drinking some tea"Want some tea?"

"No thanks I don't like tea."Jacinto said"Anyway the reason I intervene cause that forced marriage."

"But we feared that the Gremory house and pureblood devils is going to extinction."Zeoticus said

"So what?Y'all want to war with the angels and fallen angels so that why your race is almost at extinction ."Jacinto said with a angry expression that his power leaking off

Everyone was shocked that the guy has that much power

Grayfia put a sleepy spell on him but it didn't work to her surprised

"This power...it rivals me in my true form."Sirzechs thought

"Now the conservation is over I'm out of here."Jacinto said as he open the door

"Wait! Can we get your name!?"Grayfia shouted

Jacinth turn around and with a serious expression on his face "I tell y'all when the time is right."As he leave the manor

'This guy is powerful we have to keep a close eye on him.'Zeoticus and Sirzechs thought

'The guy is mysterious and powerful.'Venelena and Grayfia thought

* * *

With Jacinth

Jacinto create a portal

He entered the portal

* * *

Human world

Jacinto found himself at the human world

"It nighttime well I guess to sleep."Jacinto thought as he created a house

He entered the bedroom and went to sleep

* * *

Next Morning

Jacinto wake up brushed his teeth,take a shower,got dressed,and cook head to Kuoh Academy although he was not attending the school but he needs to visit the occult research club but wait he remembered something that the occult research club is closed for spring annual cleaning

"Well I guess go training and wait to nighttime to meet them."Jacinto thought as he went training

* * *

 **Donen Now someone ask me to pair my of with Raiser's peerage so I decided to create a poll to him pair him with so go check it out**

 **Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Back with chapter 2 now if you remember the poll I created so the one who got the most votes was just give a harem here you go the harem**

 **Oc harem:Yasaka,Kunon,Koneko,Kuroka,Serafall**

 **That all for now let me know who you want in the harem in the reviews and tell me why you want them in the harem**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

Jacinto training room

Jacinto was in kaioken x100

He send dark beams at himself he crossed arms like a X shaped pattern once the beams clash at him it shook 5 million multi-verses

The attack pushed him back a bit

"Alright time to crank it up a notch."

* * *

Night time

Jacinto clothes was battle damage and sweating a bit

"I think it time to visit the occult research club."Jacinto said

* * *

Occult Research Club

Rias was at her desk doing paperwork

It has been overwhelming day for her

First all this paperwork,second all this shaking that come out nowhere,and third that human boy at the rating game he was a mystery and she has been wondering how powerful is he

She feel no power coming from the boy and how he was able to beat Riser

He was just human!

But maybe the supernatural has been underismating the humans too much

There was a knock on her door.

"I'm coming!"Rias shouted as she got up from her desk walked to their door and open it to see the Jacinto

"Oh hello."Jacintoaid

"Y-you t-that boy from the rating game."Rias stutter

"Yeah that me."

"What are you doing here?"

"It simple because..."

"Because?"

"Because I didn't get a thank you and also I'm your new ally."

Rias sweatdrop at this but also a bit shock too hear that the boy is their new ally

"You just came here for a thank you? But I do appreciate you a new ally."

"Well you welcome and don't put me in your peerage."

"Why?"

"I'm simply too powerful."

Rias was shock to hear this

"Now I know you shock that you heard that but you be also shock too hear this that I'm Jacinto Tenjo Tara."

Rias eyes widened in shock and pass out

"Damn it. I knew that will happen but oh well."As he picked up Rias in bridal style and telported to Issei house and put her in bed right next to Issei and then he telported towards his home to get some sleep

* * *

Next evening with Jacinto

Jacinto was walking to the orc building once he get there he see Issei fighting Irina and Kiba fighting Xenovia with Irina and Xenovia win the fight

He turned invisible and listen to their conservation and he become interested

"So those two are after Kokabiel huh?Interesting?"Jacinto thought as he turned back visible

* * *

2 hours later

When Jacinto enter the building Kiba left the club room

"Well he is seeking revenge isn't he?"Jacinto asked to the club

"Who the hell are you?"Issei asked

"Well figured it out on your own but just know I'm a new ally talk to Rias about last night you can ask about it."Jacinto answered"Now I heard those two girls are after a leader class fallen angel name Kokabiel."

"Yes."Akeno said

"Interesting I see you guys later."JaCorian said as he exit the building

"Rias who is that boy?"Koneko asked feeling something in her heart about the boy

"Yeah who is that?"Asia asked"And why he look so cute?"

"Yeah Rias...Is he your secret lover or something?"Akeno asked while teasing her

"W-What?N-no and besides even if I told you you wouldn't believe me."Rias answered while blushing and stuttering"Although he does look cute."

"Damnit that new guy is stealing all the is going shatter of becoming harem king."Issei thought while crying anime style without anyone noticing

* * *

The next day

"So why you call me out here?"Jacinto and Saji asked in unison

"And how do you find out where I live?"Jacinto asked as he remember he was enjoying his breakfast and then Issei knock on his door and ask to meet him somewhere and which the Nigh-Omnipotent agree for some unknown reason

"Well I use my dragon senses to find your scent."Issei said

"Okay so what we here talk to you about?"Jacinto asked

* * *

Few minutes later

"Hell nah dude our presidents will punish us if we do it and I mean sure you got Rias she strict and reasonable but I got Sona she strict and you own for this one."Saji said as he got up and started to leave but Koneko grab by the shirt

"I'm down for it."Jacinto said

"I figured out you try to run away."Koneko said

"I wanna go home."Saji said as he try run away but Koneko grab him by the shirt and sit him down

"So you two trying to cooperate with the church?"Koneko asked

"Yep."Jacinto said

"Well the two say they rather destroy instead letting the fallen angels getting they hands on it and Kiba want destroy to destroy Excalibur to get his revenge."Issei said

"Hmph this sounds exciting but the goals are different but it also share the same results."Jacinto said

"So we have to get both to cooperate."Issei said

"They might not be eager as you are."Koneko said

"If we want Kiba to keep being a devil we have to do this."Issei said

"I might not like keeping a secret from Akeno and Rias but I want to bring Kiba back but first we have found those two girls."Koneko said

* * *

Few minutes later

"You have your rook and your new ally on can I go?"Saji asked while depressed

"No the stronger we are the better and besides we not going to find two weirdos in white coats on main street."Issei said

"Oh blessings on the sheep before us."Xenovia said

"We are pitful to you old lord."Irina said

"You stand corrected."JaCorian said

* * *

In the restaurant in the bathroom with Jacinto

Jacinto is in the restroom and looking at the scars on his body he got when he was 17

'I remember it as clear as day.'Jacinto thought

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
